Field of Invention
The present invention relates to compounds and to a method for protection of cells and tissues from irreversible injury due to lactic acidosis. More specifically, this invention relates to compounds permeable through the cell membrane and possessing a buffering action against an increase in hydrogen ion concentration and also to a method for protection of tissues and cells in mammals, including humans, from the irreversible damages due to lactic acidosis caused by the accumulation of lactic acid in the cells under the condition of oxygen deficiency such as anoxia, hypoxia or ischemia.